This disclosure generally relates to customizing video streams or other media and particularly to providing pertinent graphics to customize video streams for users of an online system.
Users of an online system may communicate in real time using video conversations. For example, two users might each have a computing device that includes a camera, microphone, and speaker that enable the two users to talk to each other and see a video stream of each other. Providing users with a choice of graphics such as masks and other types of props to be overlaid in a video stream during a conversation could make the conversation more personalized and engaging to the users. However, not all available graphics may be of interest to the particular users of a video conversation. Further, if an online system presented many uninteresting graphics to users, it would be difficult for the users to manually sort and find a graphic that is actually desired for a video conversation. Thus, it is desirable for an online system to customize graphics for its users to provide engaging video conversations and encourage users to continue using services of the online system.